Random Stories From Busters
Hello, guys, girls, potatoes, cats, etc! How are you?! So anyways on this page you can share random stories that you've always wanted to share. It can be when you were boo busting, a random dream... Anything, really! Now, I am not going to share at the moment since I am busy, but feel free to edit this page and share one of your own stories. If you want your story to be edited since you think it's written badly, ask me (or some other buster you know who writes well, like Shina since I know she is really good) and I (or the other buster) will try to fix it up. Here's the template(s) you could use, not saying that you have too. Template one: Story Number||Username/Name||About|| Template two: Story Number [] Username [] About [] Template three: Story Number {} Username {} About {} Now those are just some recommendations if you don't have your own, you could create your own but try and make it organized. Your Stories Story Number 1||Shina/RequiemBlanchett||Who knew a virtual koala could mean so much to me?|| It was 2017, on Christmas. I bought a pre-owned copy of Animal Crossing: New Leaf to open on that special day. I tried putting it in my 3DS, but then I remembered that Australian versions of games aren't compatible with my old, dusty American 3DS, so putting an AUS cartridge into it was kind of like putting a pancake in a disc player. It doesn't work out. So, I kinda got upset. But my dad (or was it my mom? idk) bought an Australian 3DS without my knowledge, so I finally got to play. I created my character, named Thanatos. To my surprise, he couldn't do things that a mayor could do. He ran around and talked to some of the the villagers; Molly, Tex, Groucho and Yuka. But I still got nowhere. Then I realized that since it was pre-owned, there was already a mayor. She had a lot of limited-edition items, but I knew I had to reset my progress so Thanatos could become the mayor of a town. He stepped out of the train station, and he was greeted by 5 villagers; Tammi, Grizzly, Walker, Merengue and... YUKA?! Yuka came back for me, and she's still in my town to this day. It's almost as if she and my character were friends in a past life. Even though I know she's not real, Animal Crossing is one of my favourite games, and Yuka's always there for me when I feel bad about myself. Story Nuber 2||Kirbymasters87||The Supa Christmas|| It was December 25, as Super Battle Droid has officially owned a Beatle Droid from the Beatle Droid adoption center. Story Number 2{} PandaBurrito77{} The Dream{} A little while ago...idk when, but i had this dream about a girl in my grade, who is kinda mean. Lets not use her real name and call her Emily. It was summer, and I was at this camp. It was roller skating camp, and idk why I was there! But Emily's SISTER was there (and she doesn't even have a sister!!!) and she told me that Emily broke her arm and she would be subbing for her. Her name in the dream was Tyl, which isn't even a real name. And she was a master roller skater and constantly knocked me over! But me and Tyl became good friends. She was alot nicer than Emily. we hung out alot, and Emily became furious with Tyl because she was hanging out with me. But that morning I woke up, and I ACTUALLY WANTED TO GO TO "Tyl"'s house. But then i realized she was fake, and Emily was still an only child. O.O